Ed's Broken Heart
by SenSen2006
Summary: Ed goes to a small mountain village. When he gets kicked out of an inn he finds something strange. Ed goes to a castle and is tortured by Al.gasp Will Ed come out of this unhurt or will his heart be broken? rated m for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Ed's Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (As much as I wish I did) I don't own Ed either. (Even though I wish I did, he's very cute and sexy!) This is my first fan fic so please read and review! Oh btw, Ed and Al are human. Hagane no Hitokiri and I made up this story. If you don't like that then don't read it. (Sorry to sound mean but it's true) NO FLAMES!

One day, January 19th to be exact (it's my neesan's birthday) two young boys are riding in a train on another mission from Colonel Mustang. One of the boys has long, blonde hair done in a braid, with a black tank top, a black jacket on top of that, black pants, a black pair of boots, on top of the black jacket he had a bright red jacket, and off of one of the belt loops he had a silver chain hanging off it. This boy's name is Edward Elric. The other boy is wearing a blue t-shirt with a gray jacket on top of the t-shirt, and jeans. He's hair is short with his bangs parted to the side. This boy's name is Alphonse Elric. Al looks at Ed. Ed was looking out the window. He looked a little paler than usual.

_I wonder if Ed's ok. He never tells me if he's sick or not. I wish he would, thought Al. _

"Are you alright, brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah Al, I'm all right," replied Ed.

"Are you sure, niisan? You look a little pale today."

"Yes Al, I'm fine. I promise."

_Sendai Station. Sendai Station is next._ (Over the loud speaker)

"Here's our stop Al, better get ready."

Ed and Al step onto the platform. Ed looks at his pocket watch and sighs.

_Great! Just great! Mustang is gonna grill my ass for being late. Oh well, he will just have to deal with it. I'm not prefect. If he wanted perfection he should've done it himself. If he talks about my screw ups one more time, I'm gonna…(Ed thinking)_

"Ed! Mite! (Look!) Yuki! (Snow)"Al pointed at the nearest patch of snow, "it must've snowed yesterday."

"Come on Al. We can play in the snow later, ok? Right now we have to find a place to sleep tonight."

As they walk on, they spot an inn called Heaven's Door. Below the sign that has the name of the inn is a sign that says _Vacancy_ in bright red paint. The inn itself was made of wood with heavy roof tiles and an old roof ornament.

" It's not much to look at but I think this is only inn in town," said Ed, "at least it's a place to sleep. Shall we?"

Then Ed pushes the very large, very heavy door to reveal a smoky tavern. Ed walked up to the counter and said; "Hey can I get a room with two beds please?"

"Let me see what I have," the bartender answered.

Then the bartender walks upstairs to see which rooms he has open. Ten minutes later he comes back down and tells Ed that he does have a room open and it costs 300.

" I'll take it," was Ed's response.

Fifteen Minutes later…

Ed comes out of the room with Al.

"So niisan, what do you what to do now that we have a room?" Al asked Ed.

"I was thinking to getting some food and something to…" Crash(glass being shattered)

Ed and Al looked at each other then hurled themselves down the stairs. When they got downstairs they saw two guys in a typical bar fight.

"Why do people always fight when they're drunk?" Al wondered out loud. (Mostly to himself)

"Ok. Let's stop fighting. Please?" said a waitress near them.

"Trying to get hurt lady? I don't like people butting into my business." One of the drunks said. Then he hit her hard across the face.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are but your not supposed to hit women!" Ed yelled.

"You want some too?" the drunk threatened.

"Sure. Why not? Let's add that to my list of things I'll regret later."

With that remark from the drunk rushes at Ed and trips over a bench and everyone laughs at him, including Ed. The drunk gets back up and lunges at Ed again. This time instead of tripping and falling flat on his face, he manages to sock Ed in the stomach-hard. Ed was knocked down, and then the drunk picks Ed up off the ground and slams him into the nearest table. (Poor Ed TT) Ed felt the table break underneath him when he slammed into it.

_Itai (ouch)…That will leave a big burse, _thought Ed wincing at the pain he felt when he got up.

_Ow… that's gotta hurt. Poor Ed,_ thought Al

"Had enough punk?" the drunk asked.

"I've just got started!" Ed shouted back. Then Ed clapped his hands together creating a blue light, and then he touched the base of the broken tabletop and created a long staff.

"Want some now?" Ed said smirking evilly, "not so tough now are ya?"

The man looked at Ed with a scared look on his face. Ed looked at the man with a glare on his face. Ed didn't care that the man was scared; all he cared about was if this guy would stop fighting him. Then the man started to back away from Ed.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ thought the man. Then the man turned and ran out the door. Ed's eyes followed him down the street. Then Ed let out a big sigh. He felt much better now that the drunk left the tavern.

_Mustang won't like the report I'll give him later when Al and I go back to Central,_ thought Ed. Ed looked around and said, "The least I can do is fix what he broke."

Then Ed clapped his hands again and again the people watching saw a blue light form from in between his hands. Then he held his hands out in front of him and in an instant everything that was broken was fixed.

_Nice job, brother!_ Al thought. An unnatural hush fell over the crowd.

_Oh no! Did I do something wrong? I hope not,_ thought Ed.

Ed looked around the room again instead of frightened faces, the faces this time were angry. (Except Al)

_I screwed up big time. I hope that they don't ask if I'm a…_

"Are you a State Alchemist?" the bartender asked Ed.

"No," Ed lied.

"Only State Alchemists have that kind of power."

"I'm not a State Alchemist."

"Then what's this?" the bartender pulled on Ed's chain for his pocket watch.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Really? I think it's a pocket watch for State Alchemists." The bartender pulled harder on the chain and the pocket watch came out, "Not a State Alchemist, eh? You better start singing a different tune." (In other words Ed's terrible at lying)

"Fine. I am a State Alchemist."

_Oh shit. Why did I just tell them? They don't like already. Oh well. _

"We don't serve dogs of the military here, so get out. Now!"

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Out! Now!"

Then the bartender threw Ed outside in the freezing cold snow. Ed felt himself fly through he air, then he felt himself land in something soft and wet. Then he heard something land in the snow beside him. He looked to his right and saw his suitcase.

_Damn! Kicked out again! Great! I get to sleep in the snow tonight,_ Ed thought bitterly.

This happened so fast for poor Al. First Ed is fighting some drunk. Then he's getting kicked out. Al heard the bartender ask Ed," Is he with you?"

"No," Ed replied, " He's not with me. He just happened to go the same way I was going."

"Fine then he gets the room."

"That's fine with me."

_Al I hope you get better sleep than I will tonight because finding a place to sleep will be hard._

With that Ed turned down the street and disappeared into darkness. As Ed walked down the street every house he passed by would shut their windows and doors and close their curtains.

_Bad news travels fast I see. Which sucks for me._

He noticed that he felt hot, wet and his clothes felt cold. He was also shivering and coughing.

_I hate being sick. I've been sick for two days and not told Al. I also hate sleeping in snow. I just hope I don't get worse than I already am. _

Ed saw someone run down an alleyway. The person looked a lot like Al. Ed decided to follow the person just in case it might have been Al.

_Al stop! Come on! Quit running...its painful. _

Finally "Al" stops at the end of the alley.

As Ed runs down the alley he hears something fall over, something metallic. He looks over and sees that a trash can fell over. Then he saw a black cat run out from behind the trash can.

_I thought something was gonna get me! I'm glad I was wrong!_

Ed looked down the alley and saw that "Al" had stopped.

_Yes, he stopped...Al help me I feel terrible._

Ed got closer to Al he felt worse. Before Ed reached "Al" his world became black and he didn't fell himself hit the snow. "Al" turned into a young woman (or man, hard to tell in English) with long, green, (or Black) stringy hair. The young woman (man) had a black piece of cloth tied around their head and also some around their upper arms. They were wearing a black shirt that stopped about midway down the torso, and what looked like a black skirt and open toed shoes with fingerless gloves. (That's a lot of black! If it's not right just tell me and I'll fix it) She (or he) had a red transmutation circle that looked like a lizard with wings and what looks like a triforce in the middle. This person's name was Envy. Then Envy bent down over Ed and carried him away.

_Sloth will be every happy that I have ½ of what she wants. I'm sure his brother will figure out where he is and come looking for him, _thought Envy.

_This is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it! SenSen2006 _


	2. The Castle

The Castle

A/N: I'm so sorry! I've had a lot of homework. (I'm in high school and it's evil:O) I would like to thank everyone who wrote reviews: Nightfallshadow, Babydollchan, Red Tail, lilnitenurse, and Hagane no Kokoro. Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu! I am also sorry for all of the spelling mistakes! (My computer doesn't catch everything)

PS. Red Tail you know my sis, HeeroYuui.

The Next Day…

Al woke up rather late. (So he thought) Once Al got dressed he went outside to look for Ed. Once he stepped outside he saw the town come alive before his eyes. People were buying and selling things that they made, Women were walking looking at everything they could buy, children were running from here to there playing tag. Al like this small mountain town, to him everything was wonderful. While Al was walking around looking for Ed, but he couldn't find Ed anywhere.

I can't find him anywhere. I wonder where he went. I hope he is ok. Ed never tells me if he is sick. I really wish he would.

As Al neared an alley (the same one where Ed was) he heard a little kid's voice. It was a little boy's voice.

" Sugete! (Wow! - boy's speech) Look at this stuff! It's so cool! I bet it was left by that State Alchemist," the boy said excitedly.

Al continued down the alley, when he reached the spot where the boy was; the little boy was going though Ed's suitcase. Al cleared his throat. The little boy turned around quickly.

"Where did you find that?" Al asked pointing to the suitcase.

"This?" the boy answered pointing to the suitcase.

"Yeah, that."

"I found it right here."

"Do you know where I can find that guy…um the State Alchemist?"

"No, but I think I can tell you what happened to him."

"Nani? (What?) You can?"

"Well let's see…when he left the tavern he walked towards this alley. Until he saw someone that looked just like…(the boy paused to think)…you."

"Me?"

The only person who could look like me, and sound like me is…Envy. Maybe he is involved in this. But why? Why would he do something like this?

"Yeah just like you. The person that looked like you took off running and the Alchemist followed him. The Alchemist looked sick, really sick."

Oh no! What if Ed is hurt? What if he is still sick? I can't help him if I don't know where he is.

"When he got closer to the guy the alchemist passed out."

Passed Out! Ed must have had a fever and I didn't make him take it easy. He never wants to admit that he gets sick like everyone else.

" Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, the other guy turned into a woman with long, stringy hair. She carried him away."

Oh no! Envy has Ed. Envy has never liked Ed. I hope he isn't trying to hurt Ed. I wonder where he took Ed.

"Where did she take him do you know?"

"Only one place…" The boy pointed up the mountain. Al saw through the old tree branches that were hanging down that at the top of the mountain there was a castle. A very old castle.

"Thanks."

"Matte! (Wait!) You're not really going up there are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Naze?" (Why?)

"Because my niisan is up there, that's why."

"Chotto Matte! (Wait a minute!) Your niisan is the State Alchemist?"

"Yes, but Ed is not mean or evil. He is really nice. Not all State alchemists are bad. My brother is an exception."

"I still don't believe you, but if you're going up there, there's something I gotta tell you. It's about the castle. The castle is haunted. People- thrill seekers mostly- go up there and are never seen again. At night there are lights in all of the windows, screams of pain and terror, and worst of all evil laughter."

Oh God! I hope those screams aren't Ed's.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months now…of course this doesn't happen every night. It happens every 2 days."

"Thanks." Al turned and walked away from the little boy, and started up the mountain pass.

Sorry it's short, but I have a lot of studying to do. Testing is next week for me. I'll try to write more next time. I promise! SenSen2006


	3. Torture Part 1

Torture Part 1

**_A/N: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I've had state testing. (I live in sunny California with the Govenator) I hate testing! The only thing good about is I get shorter days. If I didn't mention anyone who reviewed- Gomen! When I wrote this I was listening to Undo by COOL JOKE and Riraito by Asian Kung-fu Generation. (For anyone who hasn't heard this songs they are 2 of the 4 beginning songs for Fullmetal Alchemist and they are really sad, but I love them ) Please enjoy this chapter!_ **

When Ed woke up he was in a damp, dark dungeon cell. The walls were wet and cold. There was a bed near the wall on the left hand side of the cell. There was no pillow or blankets on the bed. The bed wasn't new either it was quite old.

_Where the hell am I?_

Ed felt dizzy, hot, and his head hurt a lot. Ed was still tired and sick. He wanted to go back to sleep. After a few minutes Ed realized that he was on the floor. He stood up but fell back down on his knees. He was still weak from being sick. He tried to stand up again this time however he managed to stand up for awhile, long enough to look around the room. He saw the bed and walked over to it. When he got there he laid down on the bed and fell asleep. (Poor Ed. He's still sick. TT)

When Al reached the castle he was tired. It was a very long hike up there from the village. The castle itself was a dark gray almost black color. It had giant gargoyles around the entrance and around the roof. Like the boy had said the windows of the castle were lit, but Al heard no screaming or evil laughter.

When Ed woke up again his head didn't hurt as bad as before, he didn't feel so dizzy and fever had gone down a little.

_Where the hell am I and why the hell am I here?_

After sitting on the bed in a daze, Ed felt himself shiver.

_Why am I shivering? Come to think of it I am a little cold, but why?_

He looked down and saw that he was wearing his tank top and his pants. (His boots should be a given) He noticed something he hadn't before; the walls of the cell were wet. (If you're anybody like me when I'm sick I am really, really slow)

_Great, just great! I'm in a damp cell! This will really help me get better. (_Sarcasm. Isn't it great?)

_I wonder what Al's doing right now. I wonder if he's ok. I wonder if he knows I'm here…wherever here is._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Al reached the castle door he pushed it open (A given I know) with much difficulty. The door was very large and very ornate. It had trees, houses (more like cottages really) and pretty scrolling along the edges. After a few moments Al when inside. (Hey, the door was very heavy) Al looked around in the dark room. Everything looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. After looking around for ten minutes Al decided to look for Ed.

_Why don't I start upstairs and work my way down from there. I hope Ed's all right. The little boy had said Ed didn't look good. I hope I can get to him before he gets worse._

In one of the upstairs rooms he saw a light from under the door.

_Maybe Ed's in here. I might've actually found him._

Al pushed the door open and saw a woman with medium length hair draped over her right shoulder. She was wearing an outfit that Al knew very well. It was a light purple, short-sleeved dress with a white apron.

"Okaasan? Anata wa haha deshou?"(Mother? You're my mother, right?)

"Yes, I am," the woman answered.

"How can you be? My mother died when I was little."

"Edward brought me back. He did it without telling you."

" How could he?..Why would he?. Without telling me…I think you're lying to me. If Ed found a way to bring my mother back with or without Equivalent Exchange he would've told me."

"Why would I lie to my own son? Have I lied to you before?"

"No, you haven't."

" Then why would I start now?"

"…I don't know…"

" Here drink this honey you'll feel better."

"A…Arigatou…gozaimasu." (Th…thank you 1)

Al starts to drink the drink. It tastes like lemonade. Al's favorite when he was younger.

_It tastes kinda funny. I wonder why. I mustn't complain she went to a lot of trouble to make it. That would be disrespectful of me to complain anyway._

After hours of talking and drinking lemonade, Al feels that his mother **is **really back. Al was also mad at Ed for not telling him that he revived their mother.

"Mother, where is Ed?"

"Don't worry. He will be joining us shortly."

Ed felt like he was being watched. He kept looking around the dimly lit cell. He heard a small sneeze behind him, so he turned around and saw nothing but a stonewall and a pair of eyes.

_I know those eyes. I've seen them before…but where. That's right-Wrath._

"Wrath, come out! I know it's you!"

"Oh, darn. I was hoping you wouldn't notice me."

Before Ed stood a boy with dark, medium hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was wearing a white tank top similar to Ed's, and black pants. His right arm was a lighter skin tone than the left arm.

"Come with me."

"Why should I?"

"I've been ordered to bring you to someone."

"Who?"

"No one of consequence."

"Who?" Ed was getting angry.

"Again, no one of consequence."

"Don't make me ask again."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, Dammit!"

"Because I can't. I've been told not to. It doesn't matter anyway you'll meet them sooner than you think."

"How soon?"

"Now-that is if you follow me. Unless you don't want to."

"Fine, but don't you dare attack me from behind. Got that?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Oh honey, one more thing."

"Hai, Okaasan?" (Yes, mother?)

"Do you know the reason why your father didn't come home for a very long time?"

"Ed said that he went though a gate and it took him ten years to figure out how to come back."

"Oh, really?"

"Hai." (Yes.)

"I heard the reason he left was because of Ed."

"Nani? Doshite?" (What? Why? 2)

"Your father believed that Ed was competition."

"Nani?"

"Yes, I know. Your father hated competition, so he left."

"Then why did he come back?"

(If you haven't noticed this is not their mom, it's Sloth)

"Because he wanted his competition to disappear, but he wasn't strong enough to do it."

"…" Al was thinking about all that his "mother"had said, and he believed her.

"Oh and one more thing, I never loved Ed, Your father never loved Ed, Pinako never loved Ed, I don't think anyone loved Ed-ever. Especially Winry. She hated him more than anyone in the world."

"Oi, Wrath! Where are we going?"

"Just wait and you'll find out."

"Tell me now!"

"We're there!" Wrath opened a door that led to a dark room.

"Eh?"

Ed looked around the room. There were chains hanging from the walls, torches on the walls, torture implements hanging from the dried blood on them. All of this made Ed a little queasy. (Who wouldn't feel queasy? If I walked into a room like that I would turn around and leave.)He kept looking around for Wrath, but couldn't see him or hear him.

_Where are you? I know you're around here somewhere._

As quiet as he could, Wrath sneaked up behind Ed and hit him on the back of his head. (Ouch, that's gotta hurt!) Ed collapsed on the floor. (If this were a fighting game Wrath would have won. The screen would say K.O. )

Ten minutes later…

Ed opened is eyes and saw the room from a different view. Instead of being by the door that led into the room, he was facing another door in the back of the room. He felt cold stone against his back. (His shirt is off ) He tried to put his arms down but he couldn't, so he looked up at his arms and saw that he was chained to the wall.

_Why am I chained to a wall? What the hell is going on? I don't get it._

Ed heard the door open and close.

"Dare ka?" (Who's there?)

"It's me Ed." It was Al's voice, instead of Al's usually genki (happy, healthy) voice, he sounded mean, his voice full of hate.

"Al? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you and take you back to town, but I decided not to."

"Why not, Al?"

"Because I found out something Ed, something you didn't tell me."

"What did I not tell you?"

"You brought Mom back."

"What? Al, mom died ad there's nothing we can do about it. You can't bring back a dead person back, remember we tried and failed. Remember? She can't come back I thought you knew that."

"Ed, she's back and you didn't tell me."

"Aru, wakarimasen. How can I bring Mom back?" (Al, I don't understand.)

"What do you mean you don't understand?"

"Wakarimasen."

"You brought Mom back without telling me!"

Ed felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He felt something hot and wet run down his body. He looked down and saw blood.

_Oh my god…I can't believe Al just stabbed me._

When Ed looked at Al he noticed Al's eyes had changed. Instead of bright, joyful eyes, they were replaced by cold, piercing ones. Ed also noticed a change in Al's facial expression. Al's usual expression was very happy, but this time his expression was one that was the look of pure hatred and disgust.

"Al? Al, what's wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

"YOU BROUGHT MOM BACK WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Ed had never heard Al raise his voice at him before. Ed felt the knife Al was holding enter his side. Ed screamed out in pain. He looked in Al's hand and there was the knife. He noticed the knife and Al's hand were covered in blood, **his** blood. Al noticed Ed's breathing was harsh.

_I might be getting my point across. (Al)_

_I don't get it. Why me? Why is Al doing this to me?_

"Aru…yamero. (Stop) Yamero…onegai."(Stop…please)

"Naze? Naze, niisan?" (Why? Why, brother? 2)

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! This story isn't over yet. **_

_**1 if you were wondering this is the way to spell thank you in Japanese. It is spelled in Japanese with two o's, not an " o" and an "u " like I have it. It's just easier that way for those who don't study Japanese. (Sorry if I sounded a bit mean. It's not suppose to sound mean)**_

_**2 Doshite vs. Naze **_

_**Doshite is formal language. Al uses the word "Doshite" with his mother to show respect. Later in the story Al uses the word "Naze" with Ed, this is more informal. This would be something you say to your friends. They both mean "Why?" **_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu! SenSen2006 **_


	4. Torture Part 2

Torture Part 2

A/N: Gomen! I've been getting ready for Summer School. (It sucks:O)I've also been getting ready for a comic convention here in San Diego. It's called Comic-con. There are a lot of booths, freebies, and anime! Lots of people Cosplay. I did last year. I loved it! It was so much fun! (Cosplay Costume Play, or dressing up as your favorite anime, game, book, Etc. character.) Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it! (Even those who read my story at my school!) This time when I was writing this chapter I was listening to Riraito and Undo like last time, but also I was hanging with the crew of the Archangel (Gundam Seed), Daisuke and Dark (DNAngel), and Chrno and Rosette (Chrno Crusade). Last time was physical torture. This time it's emotional torture. (Poor Ed TT) Enough talking! Enjoy the chapter!

_I don't care if he wants me to stop or not. He should feel how much it hurt me to know mom's alive._

Al noticed his brother was breathing harder than normal.

"Ed, do you know why dad didn't come back for so long?"

"Because he was behind the Gate."

"Wrong. It was because of you."

"Nani!"

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing: their dad left because of him; it couldn't be true.

"You were competition for him, Ed."

_Competition? How was I competition? I didn't know alchemy 'till I was 6. By that time he was gone, so how was I competition?_

"Al, there's no possible way I competition for anyone at the age of 6."

" It wasn't just when you were 6, it was from the time you were born."

_Al, what the hell are you talking about? I don't get where this is coming from._

"Al, what are you talking about? I didn't revive mom and I don't think I was competition for anyone."

"You're wrong."

Ed still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Al was hurting him like this.

"Naze, Aru? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Dad couldn't"

" Aru, wakarimasen. I didn't do anything you said I did."

Ed looked at the floor in disbelief.

"Yes you did!"

Ed felt pain in his chest. Al had slashed him across the chest. (TT) Ed looked back up at Al, pain on his face and sadness in his eyes.

"Al…please stop."

Ed looked at the floor again. Ed was now pleading with Al.

"They never loved you, Mom and Dad. Did you know that?"

Ed looked at Al in disbelief.

_It can't be true. It …just…can't._

"That…can't…be true."

"Well, it is. You want to know something else? I don't think I ever loved you either." (TT poor Ed. By the end of this story I'm probably gonna cry)

Ed felt like he wanted to die. He felt unloved and hurt.

" I hate you, Mom hates you, Dad hates you, I'm sure everyone you've ever met hates you- **especially** Winry."

Everything Al was saying was breaking Ed's heart. Ed wanted to cry. Ed felt as though Al had stabbed him in the heart.

"Winry? Why would Winry hate me?"

"Because you were never there for her when she needed you."

Al was feeding off of Ed's guilt and self –esteem.

"Oh, you didn't know. Sorry, my bad," Al's voice sounded hateful, "Well she does. She hates you more than anyone in the world."

"No…not Winry."

"Yes, Winry."

"That…can't…be…true. She told me before we left...that…she…loved me."

"It was a lie."

" That…can't…be…true."

Tears started to well up in Ed's eyes.

"It hurts doesn't it, to know that you're not loved? You feel alone now, don't you? Don't you?"

Tears started to fall down Ed's cheeks. He couldn't take much more of this. Al tried to look into Ed's eyes but Ed kept moving away from Al's eyes.

_Why would everyone hate me? What did I do to piss them off so bad? What did I do to deserve all of this_ _hatred?_

"You feel it don't you? All of the loneliness and despair?"

"Yes…I do."

Ed's voice sounded very small.

_And I want this feeling to stop, but I know it won't. I still don't understand why Al is doing this to me._

Ed continued to cry. He hurt so much inside. He felt depressed.

"Winry hates you, she can't stand to be around you," Al whispered in Ed's ear.

"Al…please…stop…stop …hurting…me."

The last thing Ed saw was Al's eyes; they were cold, harsh, and full of hate. Ed's eyesight went blurry and he passed out, still breathing hard. (TT)

"Wrath take him down and put him backing his cell. I'm tired."

"Yes."

Wrath takes him down and starts walking back to Ed's cell. It takes a little more time than usual because Ed is heavy.

"God you're heavy!"

When they got back to Ed's cell Wrath lays Ed down on the mattress and left him there. Before leaving the room Wrath turned to Ed and said, "I'm sorry ting turned out like this, I really am."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al walked back upstairs to the room where "Mother" was waiting.

"How was it? How did it feel? Did it feel good?"

" He was weaker than I expected. It felt wonderful. Unfortunately he didn't last long enough to feel all of the pain that I felt to know that he revived you and never told me. He **will** feel all of the pain that I have built up inside."

_Good. Everything is going according to plan._

"You must feel tired after a long day. You should get some rest."

"Ok, I will. If you need me you know where to find me."

Al rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked over to the nearest bed. As soon as he hit the mattress he was asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winry never loved you!"

"You revived Mom without telling me!"  
"He left because of you!"  
"Mom hates you…"

"Dad hates you…"

"Everyone you've ever met hates you."

"She hates you more than anyone in the world!"

"It hurts…to know that you're not loved."

"Winry hates you. She can't stand to be around you."

These thoughts kept playing in Ed's head, like a broken record. Every time the thoughts played in his head he felt lonelier and lonelier.

"That's not true!" Ed's voice in the back of his head told Al, "It can't be. It just can't be true." Every time Ed's voice said this Al's voice seemed to get louder. Ed hurt so much he started to cry. "Namida, niisan? I'm surprised."

"Yamero! Stop tormenting me!" Ed screamed as loud as he could. He felt someone hold him close. To Ed they felt warm and comforting. He felt someone run a finger down the bridge of his nose until he stopped crying. "Ed, are you alright?" Ed's eyes flashed open. "Dad? Dad what are you doing here?"

_**I hoped you liked it. The story is not over yet. They still have to get Al back to the way he was and they still have to get out of the house. Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot of homework from summer school. Please review!**_ _**SenSen2006 **_


	5. Author's Notes

**_A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. While I was writing more for Ed's Broken Heart was hard drive crashed. So I have nothing, no story, and no nothing. I had to resort to using the computers at the library which are ok, I will try to type everything again before I graduate. Right now I have to finish a portfolio for school, but as soon as that's finished I will post. Promise! Gomen! _**


End file.
